The Carriers: Austin and Ally Style
by jarlcarriers
Summary: A mess of kidnappings, friendship, and teen romance. This is a parody of my original, unpublished story that is not a fanfic: 'The Carriers'. This is what happens when 11 year old Ally Dawson runs away to her old home in L.A. where she lived for the best 3 years of her life. Back to the point. At her old apartment complex, she gets kidnapped, only to be followed by her... friends?
1. Author Notes and Awkwardness

**The Carriers: Austin and Ally Style**

**Chapter 1: Author Notes and Awkwardness**

**Hi to the people of ! This is my first fanfic ever, and it's a remake of my first book that I'm writing: The Carriers. I decided to make an A&A version of it for two reasons. A: I had writers block for The Carriers. But not another A&A fanfic I was writing earlier. B: I wanted people I didn't know to review and comment on my story, as well as my friends. So…. COMBINE AND CONQUER! (You'll understand later.)**

These are the character names from the original story translated into A&A characters:

Allyson Melody Dawson…. Anjali Tara Kapoor

Austin Ross Shor Moon…... Leonard Dhruv Cooper

Dezmond Calum Worthy…... Ajay Sharma

Patricia Maria de la Rosa (Trish)…. Reyna Shankar

Dallas Noah Ceniano…..Frai Huanah

- Somethings will not be the same as in the characters such as nicknames and other things that have to do with us Indians being nerds. There are three people out there who are sorta my friends. I will not say their names because that would make things even more tense and awkward between us. They are the real Leon, Reyna, and

Sorry for my incoherent rambling.. you people that don't know me probably think im wackos. I AM!

This story is filled with love, crushes, parenting(by normal parents!), runaways, escapes, tortures, kidnappings, friendship, and a whole mix of confuzzlement(starting now)!

This is all from an eleven year olds head so I recommend it for ages 10 and up!

I'll try to put my first chapter up by tomorrow!

_-jarlcarriers_


	2. Runaways and Recordings

**Chapter One: Runaways and Reaching Destinations**

**Hi guys! Here's my first chapter! Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

It all started when a bunch of drunkards chased me into a river at midnight. The night my life became dangerous, the night the _Carriers _got involved. I was just walking-

Wait a sec, you know what? To be listening to this recording you would have to be in the Wind Wicker woods. You would be in danger. You need to forget about me for a sec. YOU are the one in danger right now. Get out of these woods immediately; get out of Denver if possible. I would ask you to get out of the country, but Dez and Austin think that's a bit extreme. But anyways. You. Need. To. Go. NOW! Take this recording with you. I'm not going anywhere. Except with you, of course. Just pause this recording and go.

I assume you're out of a hundred mile radius of those woods. Now you should be safe… for a while, at least.

So this is what started this tangle of kidnappings, explosives set by Austin, and catfights between Trish and Dez.

I was just walking through a random woods, thinking about how far away my destination was from wherever the pickles I was. It was kind of ironic because then I reached it – my old backyard.

That was my destination, Athens, Colorado. 1707 Lowtunnel Rd., In the Denver Metroploitan area. (Is there anything Google can't do?)

I broke into a grin. I even laughed for the first time in like forever. After miles and miles of hitchhiking, running, hiding, lying, stealing, and lots of walking, I had reached my old heaven. This is why I had ran away from L.A.!

Little did I know that my heaven had been turned into a hellhole.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nail Treatments and News

**ME:Uhhhh… Hi! Wait! Before you guys virtually murder me for not updating in like three weeks, I would like to say something in my defense…**

**Laura: We're waiting!**

**Ross: Yeah, c'mon!**

**ME: …**

**Raini: You better say ****_something _****girl.**

**ME: I got nothing…**

**Calum: What?**

**ME: Except for… the usual writer's block and busy schedule. I accidentally uploaded this on my friend's flashdrive instead of mine, when we were doing that project together, and so I had to wait for days to get it emailed back.**

**Ross: Also, we have some sad news for you. If you know Heamic08, you might know that a lot of people close to him/her have died recently, so keep his/her family in your prayers… if you pray…**

**Austin: Yeah, people from Boulan Park Middle School know what it's like to lose a friend, right?**

**Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum: Uhhhhhh…**

**Austin: Rest in Peace Sean Taglione, you were a wonderful classmate, even if not many people knew who you were *cough* jarlcarriers *cough*.**

**ME: No need to rub it in. I feel bad enough.**

**Ross: Wait! You're not real! You're me! What're you doing here?**

**Austin: I can't live in the brains of the readers if you don't start the story! So, I'm here!**

**Ross:This is creeping me out! Start the story!**

Dez: POV

I had gotten out of my house before Alexis's mom called me. Of course, call Collin last, he's just the tag-along, sidekick! Why would he know where Alexis is? Call her best friends, Brianna and Ryland, they know her better! I had thought when Austin told me the news. Maybe I should back up a bit.

Austin boarded the bus, short of breath. Panting like Sherlock, the _Hardy Boys's_ dog, since he had run on when the bus doors were closing. He tried to explain.

"EmmapantsAllyPennycerealphon ecallhomeWhoWhatWhereWhenWhy andHOWschoolLittletonColorad oMooreParkCaliforniaWHEREbus AllyHOWreactionDezmusicearph onesmytap" he blurted out in a spurt of nonsense.

"Emma stole your pants and put it in the bus to Littleton, so that you could be late to Moore Park Middle to see Ally's and Penny's reaction, but you think it's in a phone?" I guessed wildly.

"Dzllyntatheeromesheeftiddlei gut." He shortned breathlessly.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Music." he asked.

I pulled out some earphones and connected it to my phone while Austin hyperventilated. Music always calmed him down when he was freaked out. The more he was freaked, the longer he listened.

After around 7 awkward and impatient minutes I became worried. usually it only took 15 seconds, 30 max. He must have been super shaken up. The longest he had listened was 10 minutes, and that was when his grandpa died. _What happened to him? Did he see a fly wearing a tie? Did he see a bear combing his hair? A moose kissing a goose? A whale with a polka dot tail? Or maybe a llama wearing pajamas?_

__"What happened?" I asked as he took off the earphones. "Did you see a fly wearing a tie? Did you see a bear combing his hair? A moose kissing a goose? A whale with-"

"Dez, Ally wasn't isn't at her house."

"Of course not, she would probably be on her bus by now." I replied, confused. Why would he say that?

"No. She's not on the bus, not at school, and definitely not at her house," He said, dead serious, "Dez, she's not anywhere that we know of. Ally dissapeared from her room during the night. I got a call from her mom, she's missing." _So that's what happened._

I tried to process the sentences that were thrust at me, but instead of going into my brain, the words just hung in the air between us. They were huge taking up so much space, they couldn't fit into my head.

There was an awkward silence between us, I realized that Austin himself couldn't quite understand the fact that he had spoken, just moments ago. The awkward silence seemed to last forever.

Then the bus stopped at school and everybody's head was jerked forward, and Austin's hit the seat in front of him. Usually that happens a lot, but this time the fabric covering the seats tore like paper and his eyes widened in fear as he crashed toward something in the inside of the seat. And then I saw it. I clump of nails, with the pointy side facing Austin.

I realized what was going to happen and put my hand out to stop him, but his forehead was about to hit and about half of my hand was sandwiched between Austin's face and the vicious nails. My hand only protected the left side of his forehead, so my hand and the right part of his head was covered in blood, and we were losing a lot. Austin shrieked in pain before getting knocked out by the loss of blood.

"Austin!"

**Laura:And Dun Dun Dun… Austin's Unconcious**

**Me: Sorry for the long Author's note! RIP Sean! Raini: Special Thanks to:**

**queenc1**

**chocolate365**

**AwsomeSauce325**

**HEOLove88**

**HG Just Because**

**Stormywolf12**

**Marytheonly**

**Pink freckle**

**Ross: Sorry if she didn't include your name!**

**Calum: You guys are all big buckets of Rossome Sauce!**

**Me: Speaking of which, yesterday during gym, I was doing a beep test, and to encourage me, my friend said "For every lap you pass, Dougie the Dolphin will earn a cup of Rossome Sauce." He got 31 cups. Yay! "To encourage my friend, I said "For every lap you take, Canada (she's obsessed with Canada from hetalia) will-**

**Ross: Okay, enough story time! It's getting late! 11 year olds start to babble if they don't go to sleep!**

**Me: Okay mother! I'll go to sleep after this quick announcement.**

**Dez will get to his crazy old self eventually, you'll understand in later chaps.**

**I Will Try to Update Soon!**

**_-jarlcarriers_**

**Btw my real name is Aashna- I'm a girl. I think you guys have a right to know! And I have Double Take stuck in my head! Good Night! Sorry that the author note is maybe longer than the chapter.**

**Laura: Okay, now bedtime.**

**Me: You see! My life is controlled by everyone! even by celebrities that I imagine are here!**

**Ross: Aashna...**

**Me: GOOD NIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 3: Nails and News

Chapter 3: Nail Treatments and News

**ME:Uhhhh… Hi! Wait! Before you guys virtually murder me for not updating in like three weeks, I would like to say something in my defense…**

**Laura: We're waiting!**

**Ross: Yeah, c'mon!**

**ME: …**

**Raini: You better say ****_something _****girl.**

**ME: I got nothing…**

**Calum: What?**

**ME: Except for… the usual writer's block and busy schedule. I accidentally uploaded this on my friend's flashdrive instead of mine, when we were doing that project together, and so I had to wait for days to get it emailed back.**

**Ross: Also, we have some sad news for you. If you know Heamic08, you might know that a lot of people close to him/her have died recently, so keep his/her family in your prayers… if you pray…**

**Austin: Yeah, people from Boulan Park Middle School know what it's like to lose a friend, right?**

**Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum: Uhhhhhh…**

**Austin: Rest in Peace Sean Taglione, you were a wonderful classmate, even if not many people knew who you were *cough* jarlcarriers *cough*.**

**ME: No need to rub it in. I feel bad enough.**

**Ross: Wait! You're not real! You're me! What're you doing here?**

**Austin: I can't live in the brains of the readers if you don't start the story! So, I'm here!**

**Ross:This is creeping me out! Start the story!**

Dez: POV

I had gotten out of my house before Alexis's mom called me. Of course, call Collin last, he's just the tag-along, sidekick! Why would he know where Alexis is? Call her best friends, Brianna and Ryland, they know her better! I had thought when Austin told me the news. Maybe I should back up a bit.

Austin boarded the bus, short of breath. Panting like Sherlock, the _Hardy Boys's_ dog, since he had run on when the bus doors were closing. He tried to explain.

"EmmapantsAllyPennycerealphon ecallhomeWhoWhatWhereWhenWhy andHOWschoolLittletonColorad oMooreParkCaliforniaWHEREbus AllyHOWreactionDezmusicearph onesmytap" he blurted out in a spurt of nonsense.

"Emma stole your pants and put it in the bus to Littleton, so that you could be late to Moore Park Middle to see Ally's and Penny's reaction, but you think it's in a phone?" I guessed wildly.

"Dzllyntatheeromesheeftiddlei ght." He shortned breathlessly.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Dez, Ally wasn't isn't at her house."

"Of course not, she would probably be on her bus by now." I replied, confused. Why would he say that?

"No. She's not on the bus, not at school, and definitely not at her house," He said, dead serious, "Dez, she's not anywhere that we know of. Ally dissapeared from her room during the night. I got a call from her mom, she's missing."

I tried to process the sentences that were thrust at me, but instead of going into my brain, the words just hung in the air between us. They were huge taking up so much space, so they couldn't fit into my head.

There was an awkward silence between us, I realized that Austin himself couldn't quite understand the fact that he had spoken, just moments ago. The awkward silence seemed to last forever.

Then the bus stopped at school and everybody's head was jerked forward, and Austin's hit the seat in front of him. Usually that happens a lot, but this time the fabric covering the seats tore like paper and his eyes widened in fear as he crashed toward something in the inside of the seat. And then I saw it. I clump of nails, with the pointy side facing Austin.

I realized what was going to happen and put my hand out to stop him, but his forehead was about to hit and about half of my hand was sandwiched between Austin's face and the vicious nails. My hand only protected the left side of his forehead, so my hand and the right part of his head was covered in blood, and we were losing a lot. Austin shrieked in pain before getting knocked out by the loss of blood.

"Austin!"

**Laura:And Dun Dun Dun… Austin's Unconcious**

**Me: Sorry for the long Author's note! RIP Sean! Raini: Special Thanks to:**

**queenc1**

**chocolate365**

**AwsomeSauce325**

**HEOLove88**

**HG Just Because**

**Stormywolf12**

**Marytheonly**

**Pink freckle**

**Ross: Sorry if she didn't include your name!**

**Calum: You guys are all big buckets of Rossome Sauce! **

**Me: Speaking of which, yesterday during gym, I was doing a beep test, and to encourage me, my friend said "For every lap you pass, Dougie the Dolphin will earn a cup of Rossome Sauce." He got 31 cups. Yay! "To encourage my friend, I said "For every lap you take, Canada (she's obsessed with Canada from hetalia) will-**

**Ross: Okay, enough story time! It's getting late! 11 year olds start to babble if they don't go to sleep!**

**Me: Okay mother! I'll go to sleep after this quick announcement.**

**Dez will get to his crazy old self eventually, you'll understand in later chaps.**

**I Will Try to Update Soon!**

**_-jarlcarriers_**

**Btw my real name is Aashna- I'm a girl. I think you guys have a right to know! And I have Double Take stuck in my head! Good Night! Sorry that the author note is maybe longer than the chapter.**

**Laura: Okay, now bedtime.**

**Me: You see! My life is controlled by everyone! even by celebrities that I imagine are here!**

**Ross: Aashna...**

**Me: GOOD NIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Sleepovers and Sherlock

**Heyo! I felt bad for not updating in a long time so I decided to update again! Also, choclate365 threatned to hurt Dougie the Dolphin for every day I don't update! Don't worry Dougie! So this chapter may seem like a filler chapter but it will affect other chapters.**

**For the next chapter do you want: To meet Trish, go to Ally's house,or see what's up w/ Ally? Tell me your vote via reviews!**

**I need to do disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Austin and Ally' (Unfortunately), or anything else except for the plot of this story and the invention of the phrase 'ROSSOME SAUCE!', I don't even own my sanity! TEEHEE!**

Austin POV:

I woke up on a soft mattress, my head was pounding, and there was an annoying ringing in my ears. The room was black at first, but then I realised that my eyes were closed. I tried opening them, and it took a lot of effort, but I did. What I saw was a white ceiling, I moved my head to the side, and saw a note on a chair, and three Dez's on the chair next to it.

"Hey! You're alive! Awesome Sauce!" I stared at the one in the middle silently. "Fine. Really, the silent treatment? I just nearly got my hand cut off for you!"

I found the ability to speak, "No, I was just trying to figure out which one of you to speak to. What did you say about your hand?"

"My hand got sandwiched between the not broken part of your forehead so I fractured a few fingers. Oh, and that's one of the syndromes." Seeing my confused expression he added, "The doctor said that you probably have PCS."

"PCS? Not PCS! What's PCS?" I panicked.

The doctor walked in with my mom. "Don't worry. It's not that serious. BUT, if Austin has it for a long time, which it seems like he will, it could last for years, and there's no treatment for it. PCS stands for post-concussion syndromes. The syndromes could be dizziness, throwing up, sudden blurriness of vision, ringing in the ears, headaches, etc., occasionally you could lose conscioussness (1). For now, I think you should get a lot of rest." Yeah, like I can rest when I know Ally's missing!

"Well, if there's nothing we can do about it for now, is Austin allowed to leave?" Dez asked, holding up his bandaged hand, that matched my head.

"Yes." Then the doctor left.

"So, how are you feeling?" Mom asked.

"My head's pounding, and there's a ringing in my ears, but otherwise, I'm fine."

"Good, uh, your dad's on a really important business trip, and I have to check on your grandma for a few days, so you and Emma are staying at Dez's place. Kay?" I nodded, "I hate to leave you after you've hurt yourself so badly, but I have to go. You understand right?"

Sure mom, I'm actually not loving the idea of a sleepover at Dez's place.

"Yeah, it's okay. Tell grandma I said hi!"

"Okay, I have to go now. Bye!"

"Yes! We get to have a sleepover, AWESOME SAUCE!" Dez shouted, causing the nurses and doctors to give him bad looks. "What Up!" we whispered.

Okay, fast forward to 9:00 pm. We're in Dez's theatre room (2), watching Zaliens 4 (3), when my head starts pounding. I get up and go to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and trade my old bandages ond gauze for new ones. I walk back and take out a piece of paper and a pencil. "What're you doing?" Dez asks, turning off the movie.

"Trying to find out how and why Ally dissapeared," I replied, "Got any ideas?"

"Well, we could ask her friends." He suggested.

"I know! We could go to her apartment tomorrow!"

"That's a great idea! Wouldn't it be kinda' awkward though?" he asked, as a twelve year olds, awkwardness limits us a lot (4).

"Emma could go over to play with Addison tomorrow." I answered.

"Okay then, let's go to bed, we'll need our sleep if we're going to be like Sherlock (5)!

Ten minutes later, we're in our sleeping bags, still in the theatre room. I'm about to drift off to sleep, when Dez calls out,

Dez-**Bold **Austin-Underlined

**"Austin, I just remembered somethings,"**

"What?"

**"The day that Ally told her friends that news…I heard her say that sometimes she wishes that she could just dissapear or…"**

"Or what?" I impatiently insisted (6).

**"That she could run away from her life here."**

"Oh," I couldn't think of a response, "What was the other thing?"

**"We didn't try my new recipe for drum chili yet!"**

**What was the news? How will PCS affect Austin? Will they find anything at Ally's house?**

**Read to find out!**

**NUMBERS!**

**(1)- I'm not an expert on PCS, this was all either made up, or from wiki.**

**(2)- You might call it a movie room, usually only big houses have it, and usually in the basement.**

**(3)- I do not own Zaliens 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, or 13.**

**Cool fact- In real life, Ross and Calum get scared while watching horror movies.**

**(4)- Is it like that for everybody their age? Or is it just me?**

**(5)- The detective, not the Hardy Boys's dog.**

**(6)- I impatiently insisted,- Three I's, say THAT three times fast!**

**Oh, and every once in a while I will tell you who the new characters are based on. It goes like this:**

**Austin Monica Ross Shor Moon - I changed it for later purposes-... Leonard Dhruv Cooper**

**Allyson Melody Dawson ... Anjali Tara Kapoor**

**Dezmond Calum Worthy... Ajay Sharma**

**Patricia Maria de la Rosa (Trish)…... Reyna Shankar**

***Dallas Noah Ceniano…...Frai Huanah**

***In the last chapter, I meant to say Dexter, not Dallas!**

**Cassidy Reyes... Justice Wong**

**Emma Rydel Moon -... Zoya Cooper**

**Dexter Rocky Worthy -... Akshay Sharma**

**Addison Harmony Dawson -... Raashi Kapoor**

**Adrian Jeremy Dawson ...Imraan Kapoor**

***Juan Jeremia Riker de la Rosa (JJ) ... Abhinav Sharma**

**Whew! That's all for now! The next chapter will be what they look like, then the next will be the result of your votes.**

**Yours truly in ROSSOME SAUCE! **

**Aashna a.k.a. Yoshi! a.k.a. jarlcarriers**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Character Looks**

**Here's the looks!**

****Austin... 12 yr old Ross Lynch

Ally... 11 yr old Laura Marano

Dez... 12 yr old Calum Worthy

Trish ... 13 yr old Raini Rodriguez

Cassidy.. 12 yr old Aubrey Peeples

Dallas... 12 yr old Noah Centiano

Addison.. 8 yr old Noah Cyrus

Adrian... 6 yr old Ryland Lynch

Dexter... present day Rocky Lynch

JJ... 18 yr old Riker

Emma ... 7 yr old Rydel Lynch

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 9

_**Vote and if you don't know what to vote for, you are voting for what you want to happen in the next chapter!**_

_**a) Meet Trish**_

_**b) Catch up with Ally**_

_**c) Go to Ally's house with Austin and Dez.**_

_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_**_VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!_**_**VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!**_

_**Have you guys heard 'What Do I have to Do?" yet? Ross speaks French!**_

_**'Vous avex de tre's beax yeux, Ooo so beautiful!, Climb the Eiffel Tower, touch the MOON and call it ours..."**_

_**And 'Don't Look Down is also awesome! Laura has a great voice, and the song goes perfectly with the end of this story!**_

_**BYE! I Need to go to bed before Ross shows up again!**_


	8. Chapter 10 - Sobs and Siblings

**Chapter 5: Sobs and Siblings**

**ME: Hi guys! Again, I only have the lame excuse of writer's block, and school. But! In school I had to take a test to do the math that the eighth graders do, and I'm already in a gifted school! On top of that, I was in deep doodoo with my science grades, so I got my laptop and itouch taken away for a while.**

**ANJALI: Yeah, but you deserved it.**

**ME: Yeah, I did, I was really bad. Look at me, I'm talking to my conscience. Or at least 1/4 of it.**

**LEON: And now I get to tease Anjali about it! Right Austin!**

**AUSTIN: Yep. I get to tease Ally about it.**

**ROSS: Ahhh! It's you again!**

**ANJALI: Okay boys, get out so Aashna can finish the AN quickly.**

**ME: Thank you Anj, now shoo guys!**

**This chapter is kind of a filler, hope you guys like it! I don'town anything except the plot, not even my sanity.**

**LEON: Got that right!**

**ME: Get out!**

? POV

There's a blanket of darkness covering my eyes, I can't fight it off. I'm sitting against a wall. I can feel my hands bound together roughly together with ropes tightly. So tight I can feel a warm stream of blood flowing off my fingertips. I try to speak, but I can't. I can't even feel my legs, let alone move them. I don't hear anything either. Am I deaf or is there nothing to hear. Or am I dead? No. My head wouldn't be suffering from a killer headache if I was dead.

Can't see. Can't speak. Can't feel. Can't move. Only know. Know that I'm trapped and in danger.

I hear a bang, declaring that I can hear, that I'm not alone. The blanket of darkness is lifted, and a figure is standing in front of me. He/She radiates cruelty. The person scrapes a gag off my mouth. Literally, there's blood running down my mouth, from where fingernails dug into my skin.

"What do you want with me?" I ask timidly.

SLAP! A hand bruises my cheek. "Don't talk unless you're asked to. Got it?" says a feminine voice.

I nodded, holding back tears of pain and fear.

PUNCH! Straight in the gut. I can't hold it anymore. Hot tears mix with the blood as I sobbed. "Let's make this clear. When I ask you a question, you answer back. Otherwise, you shut up. Clear?"

"Yes."

She knees me in the chest. "Yes ma'am. You will address us as sir or ma'am."

"Us?" I wimper gasping for breath. If there's more people here to torture me, I'll die in a week!

She glares at me.

"Us, Ma'am?" I hastily corrected.

She picks me up by the front of my thin sweatshirt. "Did I say you could talk? Answer me!"

"No, you didn't ma'am!" I begged desperately. PUNCH! "Please! Sto-" SLAP! "No! Ma'am! Stop! Ple-" KICK! "I'm sorry! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

She started to choke me. I'm going dizzy. My tears are blurring up my vision. The last thing I remember is feeling like I was thrown across the room. Maybe I was…

Austin POV

I wake up crying, the tears don't stop for hours. I wonder how Dez slept through that! I cried my heart out! I hated not knowing what happened to her! What I dreamed was only a small fraction of what Ally could be going through. Ally could be DEAD for all I knew!

No, Allyson Melody Dawson IS alive. She might be weak, but she can definitely find a way to survivre! I thought defiantly.

But in that dream, I was in the position Ally could be in. Trapped, hurt, alone, scared (Let's admit it Ally, you were. There's nothing to be ashamed of!).

But Dez said that Ally could have run away. Or she could have been kidnapped. She could be... murdered. I don't think Ally would go as far as suicide! She was only 11!

These thoughts just made me cry even harder. Tears stained my pajamas, soaking them. I didn't hold back any, I knew Dez was a heavy sleeper, he wouldn't wake up.

So I cried for three hours straight. I would've cried longer, but I feared Emma might wake up, because it was 8 o'clock. I had to stay strong for her. She was the smallest of the family. Underneath all that Hello Kittty and tutus, she was just a little girl, and I couldn't afford to break down in front of her.

"Hey, you okay man?" Dez's voice suddenly is in my ear.

"Aahhhh! Oh it's you. God! (1) You scared me! Next time tap me on the shoulder. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get something to eat."

I could tell Dez knew I was lying, but he didn't say anything. It was a good thing too, because I would have another breakdown.

We went upstairs and saw Dexter, Dez's, brother eating waffles. WHY WAFFLES? They had so many pancakes! Why was he eating pancakes? I don't know. "Morning Dex. Why are you eating pancakes?" He shrugged and went upstairs to his room, with his mouth full of waffles.

Dez put the pancakes in the toaster oven, and I went to the guest room to get Emma. She had been dropped off here when I was taking a nap. When I woke up, she was on the phone with our mom, so Dez and I got pizza from Dolly's. We dropped it off at the house, and went to get a movie. By the time we got back, it was 8:30, and Emma was asleep, and so Dex, Dez, and I watched Zaliens 4, but Dex got tired and went to bed, and during intermission, we made drum chili, but we didn't try it. We resumed the movie, and well, you know the rest.

I walked into the room and smiled at how peaceful she looked in her pink Hello Kitty pajamas, which cheered me up a bit. "Em. Emmy. Emma, wake up. Em, it's Austy. Wakey wakey!" She stirred as I shook her shoulder. "Em, you have a play date with Maddy today.

"Unh. Austy?" Emma sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. It's me." I grinned.

She stared at my head, as it was covered in bandages. "Can I see?" she asked.

"Sure." I unwrapped the white cloth, and she recoiled in disgust at the sight of the bloody bruise.

"Gross!" she shouted. Then she reached out toward me with one finger, very slowly, and then really quickly she touched my head and drew back like it was covered in blood, which I guess it was. It stung a bit when she touched me, but I didn't want her to feel bad, so I didn't say anything.

"Does it hurt, Austy?"

"Mhmm. A lot. BUT, you know what would make me feel better?"

"What?"

I smirked evilly, "THIS!" I chased her around the room, both of us in mad giggling fits.

I picked her up and ran down the stairs and past Dexter, who laughed when Emma gave him a raspberry.

Haha Dex!

**(1) - Sorry if I offended any people. My friend sometimes was offended if I said "God!" or "Oh my God!" out loud, so sorry in advance. Tell me if you want me to say "Gosh!" instead.**

**And if you've watched that movie w/ the Girl Scouts type troop thing with that stuck up hockey player brother, I don't own it, but yeah, I kinda' copied it and added some fluff. I forgot the name, but it's a Disney movie.**

**BYE!**

**Boys, say bye!**

**GUYS: BYE!**

**ROSS: Yeah, we better leave Aashna in peace to read the Mark of Athene, or else she'll swat us to death.**

**AUSTIN: Or bore us to death...**

**LEON: ... with Percy Jackson facts.**

**ME: Get lost guys. (Directed at the boys).**


	9. Chapter 11-Candies and Crushes

**Chapter 6 – Candies and Crushes**

** BOYS: Happy birthday to you, you look live in a zoo, you look like a monkey, and you smell like one too!**

**ME: Hi people. Guess what today is?**

**LEON: Your b-day.**

**ME: How did you know?**

**AUSTIN: You've been telling everybody all week.**

**ME: I don't own anything except the plot. Not even my sanity.**

Trish POV

"Flip a switch, turn on the lightning. Get it right, show 'em how it's done. Freak it up, no matter how you dress that song, girl you know, you got a number one. Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em. Drop the beat…"

I woke up and groaned. Using 'Double Take'(1) as an alarm managed to wake me up, but not necessarily in a good mood. Especially now. I had cried myself to sleep, and woken up to Austin's singing, which only brought up memories of Ally.

You might ask, "You had 'Double Take as an alarm when you were 13?" Yes, yes I did. You want an explanation? I'll give you a flashback.

_Flash back-Still Trish's POV_

_ Dez walked into Ally's house unnoticed, Ally and I didn't notice him, because we were arguing about silly things. Currently, we were arguing about which one of Austin's cousins was cuter (we were younger, so we thought pretty and cute, not hot and s.e.x.y.(2)). The choices were Ross, Rocky, or Riker, as Ryland wasn't born yet.(3)_

_ "I say Ross is cuter!" Ally said._

_ "No Rocky is! Besides, that means that you think Austin's cute, because he's Ross's doppleganger! You have a crush on Austin!" I replied, using one of the words I had heard JJ say._

_ "I do NOT think that!" Ally shouted. We didn't notice Dez sneaking into the living room, where Ally's book was._

_ "Well maybe I do think Austin's cute… but I do NOT have a crush on him! I'm SEVEN!"_

_ "I had a crush on some one when _I _was seven." I said quietly."_

_ "Who're we talking about?" Dez suddenly appeared and spoke in my ear._

_ "Aahhh! Dez! Next time, tap me on the shoulder or something, you whack-a-doodle!" I scolded._

_ "How much did you hear?" Ally asked cautiously._

_ "Oh I don't know." Dez spoke casually. Sometimes, he could be really… stupid._

_ I glared at him. "We can do this the easy way, or the _Trish _way."_

_ "You can hurt me, I'll never tell!" He must have heard something he wasn't supposed to._

_ "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt your family, your candy family." I pulled out a house made entirely out of candy from Ally's fridge."I wonder how these guys will look like without a head." I took a bite of two animal cracker dog and cat._

_ "Hubba! Bubba!(4)" Dez tried to grab the treats, but Ally pushed him onto the counter. I acted like I was going to take another bite, and that made the ginger crack._

_ "Okay! Okay! I might've overheard that Ally has a crush on Austin!"_

_ "She does." I told him._

_ "I DO NOT!" Ally yelled._

_ "Okay, jeez!" Dez and I said at the same time. We were soooo NOT convinced._

__**ME:(1)-Don't own it.**

**(2)-I don't say this word.**

**(3)-Let's say the Lynch kids are Austin's cousins**

**(4)-Don't own it.**

**The rest of the flashback will be in the next chapter. GTG. I'll tell you about my weekend later!**

**ROSS: I'm going to bed. The girls had a sleepover and we all slept at 3:00.**

**ANJALI: Why did you guys sleep at three?**

**JAY: They wanted to see if you would talk about them.**


	10. Chapter 12 Sorry!

**ME: Okay guys. I-**  
**AUSTIN: I WILL FIRETRUCKIN' KILL YOU!**  
**ALLY: I WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW... MAYBE... IT'S POSSIBLE!**  
**Me: No, you wouldn't be dead. Now Im really really sorry I haven't updated in months. I prepared a list of excuses:**  
**•Writers Block**  
**•Grades**  
**•No Internet privileges**  
**•iPod taken away**  
**•Midterms**  
**•ISAT (State test)**  
**•Guy trouble**  
**•Homework**  
**•Projects**  
**•Tests**  
**•Scholastic Bowl**  
**•IMSA (Math+Science Club)**  
**•Girl Scouts**  
**•Siblings**  
**•Wifi problems**  
**•Parents**  
**•My school almost closed**  
**•PTO Drama (sometimes parents can act like high school girls)**  
**•I've had SEVEN different English teachers this year!**  
**•Detention**  
**•Swimming**  
**•Plays**

**-Dancing**

**•Fighting spam**

**-No time**  
**•Being a nerd**

**Okay... so yeah. I can't tell you how sorry I am! And I was sooo happy that somebody (Guest) was concerned about my story! I was so touched that somebody remembered it after months! Thank you soooo much!**

**AUSTIN: So... I'm going to list everything that happened when we were gone.**

**ROSS: No! I wanna do it!**

**AUSTIN: NO! ME!**  
**ROSS: ME!**  
**RAINI: SHUT UP!**

**LAURA: Thanks Raini, I'll do it.**

**Happy Birthday to: Anjali, Ally, Laura, Austin, Leon, Ross, Teja, Jay, Dez, Aman, Gabriel, Angelica, Colette, and Meghna**

**Happy: New Year, Thanksgiving, (Merry) Christmas, Hannukah, Kwanza, Holi, Diwali, Valentine's Day, Casimir Pulaski Day, Presidents Day, and (maybe) Memorial Day.**

**Okay, I'm gonna post a new chapter whenever I can. Soon I hope!**


	11. Chapter 13

**Ross: Okay, Yoshi has to go to bed in like literally two minutes, so quick disclaimer.**

**Laura: These papers in my hand are the rights to Austin&Ally... it's not Aashna's.**

**Me: Sadly true.**

_Ally. Allyson Marie Dawson. One of my best friends _(Sorry Alls, it's still a tie between you Trish, and Dez)_, One of the most helpful, understanding, kindest, compassionate people I knew. _Key word KNEW_._

_I stared at her dark brown waves cascading down her shoulders, framing her petite face, with her big brown eyes. _Ally's eyes were always the friendliest, warmest, and most mysterious things about her. Sometimes they would be filled with excitement, laughter, or enjoyment.

_Standing next to her was a boy with blonde hair and a guitar around his neck, holding the instrument with one hand and Ally's with the other. They were both young, around third grade and seemed to be the best of friends. The boy was smiling and Ally was frozen in laughter, as if the boy had just said something funny._

_Those were the days. _I thought to myself as I put down the photo of me with Ally, and picked up a stuffed animal that Trish, Dez, and I had given her as an apology for the Double Take incident. I fiddled with the scarf that was sewn on to it, as I sat down on Ally's bed. Dez mirrored me on Maddy's bed.

We were exhausted, we had been searching for any clues that Ally had left for hours now. Still, neither Dez nor I had spoken one word about giving up. Ally had left something for us to find in this room and I could feel it. I think Dez could too.

A few moving boxes were scattered here and there, packing tape in the weirdest places, but I found a box labeled _DO NOT TOUCH- Allyson _in a certain 11 year old's handwriting. I opened it, but to my disappointment, it was empty, the police had taken the contents along with recently worn clothes, a piece of paper that contained all her passwords, and a recent-ish picture of the four of us, but with mustaches on Dez and I.

I was surprised that the police hadn't wanted to talk to us at all, but then again, we were just stupid kids, what would we know? That was one of Ally's biggest pet peeves; people who treated kids as if they were unintelligent two year olds. It ticked her off a lot, especially when another kid, like Trish and I, did it to her as a joke because she was younger than most kids in our grade.

Speaking of Trish, at that moment she walked in with Ally's mom, looking very uncomfortable. I figured it was just 'cause Trish's family and Ally's had a very awkward relationship. Kinda' weird, but we'l get back to that later.

"Okay, so if you guys need anything, just ask me, okay?" and with that, she left. I could tell she blamed us for something, maybe even Ally's disappearance, or the loss of her dad's job, but still, she tried to hide it with cheerfulness. Obviously, she wasn't actually cheery, who would be when their eldest daughter vanishes from the face of the Earth? I give her credit for trying anyways.

"So... you guys find anything?" Trish asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Would've helped if you had been here earlier, maybe even on time?" I quipped.

"I was my new job. Tutoring thi...oh..." she began sharply, but her gaze fell on the plush toy in my arms, and her tone softened. It was a grey and white dog, with a red and white scarf, beige cargo Webkinz pants, and nerdy glasses. Ally had named it Wolfram. Just 'cause she was so adorkable (1). "I remember that." she smiled a little.

She reached toward him, but I pulled Wolfram away, and hugged it tighter. I knew I was acting like a little kid, but I could care less. It had been Ally's. I wasn't letting Wolfie out of my sight. Trish was about to say something, but she stopped, realizing how torn up I was over losing Ally, and stayed silent.

I hugged Wolfram even tighter and I felt something besides fake fur brush my skin. Like paper. I looked down. It _was_ paper, folded up into a million pieces. I unfolded it and nearly yelled out of excitement when i recognized Ally's handwriting.

_DON'T SHOW THIS NOTE TO _**_ANYBODY_** _(NOT EVEN PARENTS)_

_DON'T TRASH THIS PAPER_

_ASK ADAM FOR THE MESSAGE_

_TRISH WILL KNOW_

ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON

I showed Trish and Dez. Dez didn't seem to know how to respond, and Trish's eyes clouded up with _even more _confusion.

"Do you know anything?" I asked.

"I have no idea, let's ask Adam."

As if on cue, a little boy walked in. Ally's little brother, Adam Maxwell Dawson.

**Me: Again really sorry for the super long wait!**

**Calum: I haven't spoken in a while, so... NUMBERS!**

**(1)- I heard Ross call Laura "adorable" in a chat live thingamabobber on youtube. Just had to use it!**

**RAINI: Iremember that! Aww...**

**Ross: Okay! Let's move on!**

**Me: Did you see Chapters and Choices. I got to finally see it yesterday. During the kiss I started spazzing out hysterically. Then Kira came and I threw stiff at the TV. It almost fell over...**


	12. Character Looks 2

**Character Looks**

**Here's the looks!**

Austin... 12 yr old Ross Lynch

Ally... 11 yr old Laura Marano

Dez... 12 yr old Calum Worthy

Trish ... 13 yr old Raini Rodriguez

Cassidy.. 12 yr old Aubrey Peeples

Dallas... 12 yr old Noah Centiano

Addison.. 8 yr old Noah Cyrus

Adam... 6 yr old Ryland Lynch

Dexter... present day Rocky Lynch

JJ... 18 yr old Riker

Emma ... 7 yr old Rydel Lynch

****Penny... well.. regular Penny ( I don't know real her name)

Lester... regular Lester, but with dark hair, not gray.

Mimi... same ol' Mimi

Austin's guitar from picture... www. learn guitar free. com (delete spaces)

**BYE!**


	13. Chapter 15- Corrections

**I know some people are a little confused about locations, so this is something to clear everything up. THIS MIGHT CHANGE!**

Corrections  
Ally is in Littleton,Colorado, where she used to live.  
Austin and Dez are in Moore Park, California.  
Trish lives in Westmont, California.  
Moore Park and Westmont are both in L.A. County. For the sake of the story, let's say that Westmont and Moore Park are 20 minutes away from each other.  
You will find out the strange history between them eventually.


	14. Hiatus

**Hi guys. No, this is not a chapter! Sorry. And if you've seen my Jessie story, you've heard the announcement. This story is on Hiatus.**

**Okay, quick confession, i don't know what hiatus means...**

**But basically, I won't be updating for a while. At least for a few weeks. Not until May 24th.**

**May 24th is the first day of summer for me.**

**DON'T WORRY! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN!**

**K, BYE. Check out my new co-written fanfic!**


	15. Chapter 17

**Me: Hey guys**

**Ross: You're back!**

**Me: Yeah, I was only gone for a day!**

**Laura: What happened?**

**Me: Let's just say I had a sudden inspiration to write this chapter. It's short, but yeah.**

**Ross: Is this story still on Hiatus?**

**Me: I guess so. Besides this chapter.**

**Laura: Well welcome back!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Diclaimer; Again, if I don't own my sanity, then how the hack would I own A&A?**

**The Carriers; Austin and Ally Style-Chapter 13**

**Ally P.O.V.**

I woke up in a tree, not knowing where I was, or how I got myself in a tree. I panicked for a second, then remembered, I had run away.

The main reasons? Parents and friends. You'll find out about the friend part later. Right now, I want to tell you about my parents. I have often heard my mom say that she was sick and tired of me after I got in trouble. I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I did. My first thought: Adoption. My reaction to that: Okay, fine.

The main reason I get in trouble? Grades. Parents should accept that their kids aren't superman! They can't keep an A in everything just because they go to school. If I have an A, and I forget an assignment at home, and it stays an A? I'm dead. I hate when I forget homework at home, or when I don't do it at all, I don't need my parents to tell me it's wrong.

They always assume I do everything on purpose. Everything. Getting bad grades, not being able to hear them, forgetting to clean my room. You see?

Finally, one night, I had had enough. I slammed my door, and pretended to go to bed. At 3:00, I got up and made a list of things I needed. Medicine, clothes, food, water, flashlight, bandaids, rope, backpack, etc.

In a few weeks, I had turned of the locater on my technology, had everything packed, gave Adam the message, and I set off.

I snuck out the window, and got on a bus all the way to Nevada from L.A., then hitchhiked to Utah. from there I walked to Colorado, then took a cab to Denver. The whole time I was thinking: No regrets.

No regrets, no tears, no school, no parents, no friends. Just me. With no regrets.


End file.
